


Hey, I Love You!

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Love Confessions, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke finally confesses, with his usual luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, I Love You!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for one of the Persona 4 Kink Memes. Prompt:
> 
> Yosuke has nervously confessed his feelings for you. You feel your response will be very important...
> 
> Boldly accept  
> Let him down gently  
> > Laugh in his face

Of all the reactions he had angsted over for months, laughter was actually not one he had figured as the worst. Yet, as soon as Souji guffawed in his face, Yosuke wished he had punched him in the dick instead.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Souji caught himself hurriedly, trying and most failing to restrain his laughter. "It's just..."

Yosuke groaned, face burning. He knew he was bright red, and that only made the whole scene even more embarrassing. "You... fuckin' jerk!!!"

The child-like indignation only made Souji burst anew even if he tried to cover his mouth with his hand. "I'm sorry!!! It's just, after all the shit you gave Kanji..."

"This isn't about Kanji! This is about me! I thought... after everything we've been through! How can you laugh at me??? I thought I meant something to you!"

Thank God, this time Souji didn't laugh, because if he had Yosuke would have been the one doing the dick punching. Souji's amusing grin did make him want to both punch him right in the mouth and kiss him in the same spot, though, and it made him embarrassingly erect.

"Of course you mean something to me, Yosuke. Just... not that."

'Thanks, partner,' Yosuke thought bitterly, feeling Souji stepping on his heart a second time. "Not even a little?"

Souji shook his head.

"Not even a teeny little bit?"

"No."

Yosuke wished the Junes warehouse would just collapse around him and that he'd never be found.

"I'm already happy with just Yukiko and Kanji."


End file.
